$ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1} & {2} \\ {0} & {-1} \\ {-1} & {-2}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {1} \\ {4} & {1} \\ {3} & {0}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1}-{-2} & {2}-{1} \\ {0}-{4} & {-1}-{1} \\ {-1}-{3} & {-2}-{0}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {1} \\ {-4} & {-2} \\ {-4} & {-2}\end{array}\right]}$